Summer Before Bella: Flamboyant Girl Joins Cullens
by xxnemesis2010
Summary: Allison Takahashi's father is an old friend of Carlisle's, and sends her to go live with the Cullens. What happens when a superpowered teenager who isn't a vampire goes to Forks? Update: Ally fights Victoria to protect Bella. NOT an AllyxEdward.
1. Chapter One Schoolhouse Annihilation

_I've been having thoughts about what would happen if a different non-vampire character interacted with the Cullens. So here's my story. Allison Takahashi is an Akane(immortal creature I made up). She and her father are like Aro from the Vultori, and lead the Akane. In this chapter her father decides to send her to live with the Cullens. Oh yeah and she has a temper like Edward's sometimes._

_Sorry about the lack of Cullen-ness in the first few chapters. Please give my story a chance. And maybe review? You would be making me so so happy._

* * *

July 5th, 1915 

_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!_

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

BA-DUM BA-DUM BA-DUM BA-DUM

Fwoosh.

In a sudden gleam of golden light accompanied by a cold breeze, ordinary, frizzy brown-black haired _Emma Livingston_ transformed into something inhumanly beautiful. Something completely superior to the silly girls in the room. Something _**Special**_.

Persona zooms across the schoolroom at an impossible speed, pausing for a few milliseconds (thousandths of a second) to kick over benches and smash a few empty desks.

Stopping at the blackboard, persona informs the teacher that mushrooms are not plants, the asbestos walls are health hazards, and women certainly do NOT exist for the purpose of being 'homemakers'.

Persona darts back to her desk to face the snobby class captain, who was pompously, with exaggerated patience, 'demonstrating' to her how to stitch a mushroom pattern on a pillow.

Speaking clearly in her amazing and musical voice to the wide-eyed and astounded people in the room, who had taughted, ridiculed, and demeaned her for the past month- a very very very short time, but still- persona states: "My name is Allison Takahashi. And I have the power to destroy you."

Persona effortlessly removes the 10 foot blackboard that teacher had been writing on from the wall with one hand and flings it through the roof of the one room schoolhouse. With an air of panache, she disappears with a loud snap and another gleam of light.

Back to the present. (June 25th 2007)(Pretend it is the summer before Bella Arrives)

Damage control. Incident containment. Witness memory elimination.

One big headache. Backward time travel exercise: failure.

"Ally, what were you thinking?! I know the others didn't have to deal with trash collecting, factory working, and now homemaking, but you can't keep losing your temper like this. "

"Daaaad. You're the legendary Akane organization leader. Can't we just say I passed? And I made a great pillowcase too. If I'm going to be leader someday, shouldn't I do more than spend the next 50 years practicing time travel, which I've already mastered? Can't you find something else for me to do?"

After massaging his forehead for a few minutes, Father reluctantly agrees.

"Fine. There is an acquaintance of mine. Carlisle Cullen and his family are living in Forks, Washington. Somewhere in America. I'll arrange for you spend the next 50 years with them."

"Really? I can skip the training?"I was shocked that father had so easily given in. But then again, he usually lets me have my way. Everyone at the organization has a certain respect for me. They know I'm special. Even among people who are already special.

"No. You are _training _outside world survival skills by associating with them." Father seemed somewhat humored, perhaps by a memory of the Cullens. "Here's the deal: make some friends, have some fun. Go to the local school, blend in with the humans. Teleport here once a month and keep me updated. I'll send you there in a week."

With a strangely amused expression, as if he had just shared an inside joke, Father leaves to attend an Akane Organization meeting about the condition of organization headquarters.

* * *

_What do you think? Please review. Please? Tell me what's wrong with this. Tell me what you want to see._


	2. Background Info About Allison

Allison Takahashi is a 16 (technically 97) year old daughter of Kisho Takahasi, the 2000 year old Akane clan leader. Akane are superhuman immortals that are very similar to vampires. They have sharp, intense eyes, light tan skin, and are inhumanly beautiful. Akane have two states of being: immortal, and human. After exhausting themselves, such as by performing long distance teleportation, they take on their human form, but can then change back after a few hours. When they change, they can alter the age they appear to be.

Akane have about the same speed and strength as vampires. They can also teleport and some have hypnotic eyes (useful for erasing the memories of witnesses). Certain ones also have superpowers. Ally can unleash waves of sonic from her forearms, and also has enhanced fighting skills.

Akane are created when an existing Akane's genetic information is fused with that of an existing human. Kisho Takahasi made Allison an Akane after her parents died in an accident. She was created to be the future clan leader. For example, normal clan members can teleport a few miles, but Tanya can go anywhere on the globe.

There are about 300 Akane living in the world, and the organization has about 50 members. Their job is a lot like that of the Volturi. Organization members monitor Akane living among humans and assist if things get out of hand (like if someone destroys an early 20th century schoolhouse cough Ally).

They survive by eating human food, as often as they want. It tastes very good and strengthens them, but is not absolutely necessary. They can also eat things like rocks, dirt, and blood.

Since human blood is not Akane's primary source of food, they don't look down upon them quite as much as vampires do. But they still feel superior.

(Ally is pretending to be 16 right now because that's how old Edward is supposed to be in Forks at that time.)


	3. Chapter 2 Hotshot Goes Shopping

Tokyo International Airport, One Week Later

Father: "Have a nice trip Ally. Be safe, and _try_ not to get hurt."

We both chuckle, since I am nearly indestructible.

I wanted to teleport there, but Father said exhausting myself and reverting to my _human_ form was not a good idea. So, with a purple backpack and a duffel bag stuffed with thousand-dollar-bills we had picked up from the bank on our way there, I stood in _line _and boarded the United Airways plane. The organization suggested that I start pretending to be a civilian now, instead of taking one of our supersonic jets. Sigh. This was going to be a long ride.

10 hours later, I landed early in the afternoon in Seattle. After the painfully slow process of going through customs, I finally managed to exit the airport. Finally I was free!

The first thing I did was dash to the nearest car dealership. I had 400,000 dollars in my duffle bag, along with access to millions of dollars with one swipe of my private bank card- plenty for a nice sports car. However, the glares from the salespeople in suits and egoistic wealthy women spending their husband's savings told me that teenagers with shabby duffel bags and purple backpacks were not welcome at their high-end luxury car dealership. Oh how little they knew.

Slamming the duffel bag on the counter-okay I'm egoistic too- I unzipped it with a flourish, revealing four hundred one-thousand-dollar bills. A how-dare-you-question-me-you-pathetic-salesperson glare from my deep black eyes along with a flash of my bank card(pretend the card is from some high-reputation bank where only ridiculously wealthy people kept their money) silenced their impending questions. After an exclusive tour and many declined offers to test drive many powerful vehicles, I forced myself to settle on jet black Porsche 911 GT2, but with all the extras. I grinned- since I needed to drive it everywhere and shouldn't draw attention to myself, I couldn't get something _too_ flashy.

Next I headed to the mall, since I didn't have room for more than one change of clothes in my backpack. Sigh. I hated clothes shopping. Especially staring at endless rows of jeans, the different styles differing so so slightly that I never could understand what the point of it all was.

To avoid such torture, I headed to the athletic apparel section of a department store and picked up 10 different Adidas and Nike jackets, sweatpants, and tee shirts, along with 3 pairs of Nike shoes. I dumped the pile on the counter in front of the astounded cashier, paid with a 1000 dollar bill, and quickly left.

After dropping everything off in the trunk of my new car, I decided to get something to eat at McDonalds. Even though I could have devoured several hundred dollars of food, I settled on a cheeseburger and fries from the drive-through. Mmmm… junk food.

Sitting serenely in a parking lot, I reflected upon the day's events. Hmmm… I had spent about 250,000 dollars, so I still had around 150,000 dollars. I drove to a nearby bank and deposited almost all of it in one of our organization's many spare accounts, changing the account to be under my name.

I realized that it was twilight, so I started driving down to Forks.

Pulling out of the parking lot, It occurred to me that I hadn't yet tested my new car. It was a Sunday, so the roads were quite empty. With a quiet roar of the engine, I brought the Porsche up to its maximum speed of 204 mph and zoomed down the highway.


	4. Chapter 3 Cullen House

_Just a note if anyone is reading this- I should have mentioned earlier, but just so you know(although you probably do) Allison doesn't know the Cullens are vampires. _

_And also, I of course don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful characters(so far: the cullens, bella-which I mentioned in the title of this story)._

_And one more thing, sorry this chapter is kind of boring, I promise I'll add a better one really soon._

* * *

Bleeep. Bleeep. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ally? Did you arrive? How are you?"

"I'm fine dad. I'm in my car."

"Porsche 911 GT2? I knew it!" Father could see glimpses of the near future, and parts of 'the big picture'. "Hey Ally, listen. I'm having the new 10 foot ultra-bright plasma TV they came out with delivered to the Cullen's house for Carlisle's 362th birthday, and it should arrive in about an hour. Can you get there before then?"

So typical of him, always getting a hold of the newest technology. "Sure dad. I should arrive in about 45 minutes. This car is pretty fast, but I wish I could drive my Veyron."

Father chuckled. "If speed is what you want, why don't you just go to the extreme future and get something there?"

Impractical. Time traveling exhausts us, and then we'd be stuck in human form in a completely unknown place. Not something we do for fun.

"And when I'm seen driving one…?"

"Sigh. Well I guess you should be going. Driving at 207 while talking on the cell phone isn't very _safe_ is it?"

We both start laughing at that. There were so many things that were exponentially more unsafe than driving, especially since I could simply walk away after a car crash.

"See you dad."

"Love you! Bye."

I checked the clock. 8:03 PM. I should be there soon. I wonder what the Cullens are like? Dad said Carlisle Cullen is a doctor, his wife is an interior designer, and they have five foster kids. If Dad knows Carlisle, they must be Akane too. After years of going with dad to his international organization meetings, I wonder why I've never heard of them?

Looking around me, I notice the dense forests beginning to thin. According to my built in GPS- pathetic I know, but I was so excited about leaving Japan that I forgot to memorize the all the roads in Washington- I was only 7 miles(about 2 minutes) away. I began to get nervous in anticipation. What is going to be the cover story once I join their family? What if I become super bored? What if they don't like me?

I scolded myself. Allison Takahashi! You are an Akane! There is nothing you should be afraid of in this little town of Forks! The worst thing that could happen is that you let them hold on to your car and teleport back to Japan.

I was suddenly on a winding dirt path that resembled a driveway. After another minute of driving on an almost overgrown path, - at around 170 mph because I didn't want to risk running off the road and potentially destroying part of their extended 'front yard'- a large house-ish mansion came into view. It was timeless and graceful, meeting my moderate expectations. Perhaps I would enjoy spending the next 50 years here.

* * *

_So what do you think? Review so I know you read it? Please?_

_(I know, I'm pathetic)_


	5. Extra 1: Fighting Victoria

Hey people! If you're reading this, I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you. Please review, even if its just a word, even if you've already reviewed. Even if its flaming. Oh yeah, and thank you to robo-kyo and thenonlimeone for reviewing/subscribing.

Okay anyway, the story. I really wanted to rewrite this scene from Ally's point of view with her fighting Victoria. I promise I'll update the real plot of this fanfic really soon. I'll work really fast if you review...

_So basically Ally was fighting Victoria's army with the Cullens and werewolves, and after getting injured(her left hand and arm were nearly crushed and she got thrown around a lot), she went to stay in the tent with Edward and Bella. Ally and Edward sensed something approaching, and Edward went to check it out. He got ambushed by Reilly and is fighting him. Victoria ambushed Ally and Bella, __cornering__ them against the cliff in the clearing where Edward fought Victoria in __**Eclipse**_

* * *

I could sense the quivering form of Bella behind me. Frozen. Terrified. About to die.

We were both about to die.

_No! I cannot think such thoughts. I'm an Akane!_

Edward was nowhere to be seen. He was probably still fighting Reilly.

_What am I going to do?_

Victoria, flame haired Victoria glared menacingly at me from 300 yards away. I glared back at her with my ordinary black eyes. My non hypnotic eyes. Why couldn't I have developed them at the same age as everyone else? 17 years old and still ordinary.

I was exhausted. I had been showing off and single-handedly took down six of the 19 vampires Victoria had brought.

She growled at me; I glared harder. I realized I was nearly at my limit. I would revert back to human form soon, and then Bella and I would both be done for.

_No! I can't let that happen!_

I was getting payed back for all that vampire-fighting showing off I had done in front of the werewolves.

Another sharp, piercing wave of pain shot through my wrist and up my arm. The last vampire I killed had severely damaged- almost crushed- my left hand. Because I was too busy showing off and hadn't been paying attention.

Taking a deep breath, I slid up my left sleeve, revealing a shiny green and sliver forearm protector. The vampire's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

It appeared plastic, but was actually made of an Akane material much stronger -and heavier- than titanium. They controlled our sonic beams so we wouldn't accidently destroy things. Incidentally, they were also Vampire-proof.

Focusing pressure in my forearm I attempted to unleash a slashing wave that would perhaps slice Victoria to pieces. No such luck. The by the time it reached Victoria my skimpy wave was nothing but a pathetic breeze.

At that moment she pounced.

Weakly, I sprang to meet her. The force of her blow sent me flying backwards in a 75 foot arc. My haphazard landing shook the ground violently, causing Bella to stumble and fall. Whoops.

Victoria came again, but this time I evaded her attack. We slashed at each other, twisting, turning, circling, each with no prevail.

_What am I doing? This was supposed to be over before it even started! I am putting the entire Akane clan's reputation to shame! I'm the best of the best! To be struggling during a fight with a random vampire. __Oooh__ if the people back home found out…_

We continued circling, with Victoria constantly trying to turn my back away from Bella. Suddenly, she broke away, moving at an almost invisible speed towards Bella.

_No!_

I closed my eyes and focused on where I wanted to be, rematerializing two feet in front of Bella- just in time. Despite my fatigue, I slashed at Victoria with the metal ends of my forearm protectors while slowly driving her away from where Bella stood, terrified but trying to be brave. Many yards later, I succeeded in making a few pathetic scratches.

_I need to do something drastic, and I need to do it now!_

In that split second, three things happened:

With a swift motion I slammed my forearms together. The protectors broke apart and fell in mangled pieces at my feet- there was no time to fiddle with controls nor attempt the arduous process of removing them.

Victoria attacked again, and flung me so high into the air that I spotted Edward, finishing up his fight with Reilly.

I realized I was at my limit. In approximately 3 seconds I would revert to human form and probably go unconscious.

Beginning my aerial descent, I twisted myself to face Victoria. In a last-ditch effort, I focused all my energy in my uninjured right arm and unleashed one of the most powerful sonic waves I had ever used. The force was so strong that with my enhanced vision, I could visibly see the massive vibrating beam of sonic. I was sent spinning by the momentum.

A moment later the red haired vampire's piercing scream broke the air.

I spotted a bronze-haired Cullen frantically arriving at the clearing. Edward had a panicked expression on his face as he zoomed towards us.

As he passed me, our eyes locked just before I slammed into the ground and I somehow communicated that I was okay.(Edward can't read my mind while I'm in Akane form.)

Then I lost consciousness.

_Cold... I haven't felt this in some time. Wet... Drops of water are landing on my face. And the surface I'm lying on is cold and wet too. Shaking… Oh no! It's an earthquake! The pipes must have burst and flooded the room, while dripping water on my face.!_

"Ally! Ally!"

_More Shaking… Oh no! _

My eyes flashed open, to see the pale and mildly concerned face of Edward Cullen. His pale, cold hands gripped my shoulders, and I realized that _he_ had been shaking me. I knew I had been unconscious for no than a few minutes, and the presence of Bella and the other Cullens confirmed it.

There was immense relief on Edward's face, probably because Bella and I were okay.

_Hmm… he also seems to be worried. Very worried._

I quickly sat up, and with a gaze at my surroundings I realized what was wrong.

The silhouettes of 10 black cloaked and hooded figures were approaching on the horizon. They ran in a V formation, with a short and slight figure leading. Jane. The guard. The Volturi.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you want to see. I promise Ally and Edward won't fall in love. And I'll update soon.


End file.
